


Runaway

by spamushka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Sad, Sad Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamushka/pseuds/spamushka
Summary: King lost it all in an accident; and cannot find the will to go on. So he runs away.But Tiger finds him, and makes him feel like King again.





	

"The final competitor is Jean-Jacques Leroy, age 19."

_ I am so tired of waiting. I bet you all agree, right? _

I raise my arm, and the announcer says: "He is skating to "Partizan Hope"."

_ Yuri Katsuki, Viktor may have chosen you, but you're no king. I can tell that much by your free skate. I am the only king!  _

A quadruple Salchow. I do it perfectly.

"He's planned four quads in this program. If all of them are successful, his free skate program has the highest technical difficulty among all the skaters. Next up is quad-triple combination."

I sneer at their obliviousness, their wondering eyes, unsure if anyone's able to do that. I laugh, and I skate. Quadruple toe loop, triple toe loop.

They speak about me winning the Skate Canada, saying how I held off that small blonde boy-girl, like that first place was not already mine, with Viktor absent and unable to take it away from me. They say I'm a prince.

_ Wrong.  _

_ I'm no prince. _

_ I'm already a king! _

I skate...

_ I bet Viktor ran because he was afraid of losing to me. That poor guy, Viktor Nikiforov! _

A triple axel. 

_ This isn't enough love! _

A quadruple Lutz.

A triple flip, single loop, and triple Salchow. 

_ Hey, judges! This is JJ!  _

"His last jump will be a quad. So far, there have been no mistakes." 

_ Let's go!  _

A quadruple toe loop.

"He's landed all his jumps!"

_ This is JJ style!,  _ I pose, and crowd cheers.

***

I wake up to alarm ringing next to my ear. This is to be a big day for me, and for my band. Performing in Moscow... I'll be performing for the first time in Russia after that day... No wonder I had that dream.

I slap myself. This is no time for reminiscing. I have to get ready. 

I get up, my legs are still wobbly, just like every morning since that day, but I still walk. 

I dress up and then circle around the room, picking up the empty bottles of beer and placing them all next to my bed. My head hurts so much… I take a few pills from the drawer on my nightstand, gulping them down without water, ignoring my dry, sore throat, and I keep walking around. After some time, my muscles warm up, and I am ready to go. I look in the mirror before going out, ignoring the full ashtray in front of it, and grin, erasing all second thoughts from my mind.

_ *** _

We play at Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow's largest stadium, and it’s filled. I give it my all, I scream out my frustrations, anger, sadness, pain, and audience sings with me, looking at me with loving eyes. And I just remember the last time I was skating, where the audience was smaller, but equally energetic, and full of love for my show, and my heart hurts. I breathe in, but I cannot fill my lungs, something’s clenching my chest. I somehow manage to hold out until the end of the performance, and to grin at the end, thanking them for their support. They love it. But I just wanna go away, I cannot stand at the stage any longer, I need a quiet place to calm down. The crowd asks for my “signature” pose, but I rush off  into backstage, like always when it happens. I cannot do that. Not anymore. I need a quiet place to make memories go away, I don’t want to remember that day, I do not want to, I cannot handle it, not now-

And in middle of my train of thought, I stumble upon a familiar figure. A blonde boy with turquoise-green eyes looks at me. But he’s not a boy anymore, and I am not a person he remembers. Still, I put on a grin he knows and say: “You came to cheer for me, huh?”, placing my hands on my hips and straightening my back. He will not see how bad I feel, how bad he makes me feel. I can do this. I am JJ, am I not? The king of skating… I need to stop this, I only make myself feel even worse. Dear God. Who’d ever think I’ll end up like this?

“Shithead. Why did you run away?”, Yuri looks me straight in the eyes.

“I ran away? Wha?”, I pretend to not understand the question, and he glares at me. Huh, he really didn’t change that much. It is a bittersweet sensation…

“You fu--”, he inhales, and I interrupt him.    
“Let’s continue this conversation in my changing room.”, I lead the way, not waiting for his reaction, knowing he will follow. Somehow, I feel better. Surprisingly, seeing his face again on this day cheered me up. Maybe because he still cares? Unlike press, who dropped the subject after few weeks, and friends, who just calmly received my decision to pursue only musical career since that day.

Lost in thoughts, I am silent while we walk, but Yuri’s anger is so easy to feel, that even his footsteps resonate with rage.

When we get in the room, I sit on the table, a mirror behind me, and Yuri places himself in the chair in front of that mirror.

“Now, tell me,” he glares, again, “why did you run away?”

I smile, softly, and I see in his eyes that he realises he does not know me anymore. Not like he knew me at all, but now… Now is different. And he realises it.

“What would you do if you were on top of the world and then suddenly fell down, to the very bottom? To Hell, so to say?”, I speak quietly, and he is silent. “Both of my legs were broken. It took me almost a year to be able to walk again, as you already know. A year is a long time, too long. Especially if you don’t have much to do. People tend to think then. And I thought and thought and thought. And, I admit, I got too scared that I’ll fail. I called myself the king of the skating world, what would people say if I were to come back with legs like this, what would the audience think, what would my fans think? I could not risk disappointing them even further,” he is still silent, and his glare is losing power, “so I decided to take the path I was sure I can walk on.”, I chuckled. “You get it, walk on. Since that’s all I can do at the moment. I cannot even run.”, my laugh slowly becomes bitter, and then dissipates in silence. I sit, hunched, and now it’s me glaring at him.

“Say something. You were the one to ask. Now you know. What do you say?”, I breathe in, straightening my back, still looking at him. And much to my surprise, he cries.

“You…”, he says, “You were the only one that I saw as a real rival-”, he somehow shrinks in his chair, looking at floor. “I thought you were fearless, and so courageous. And all these years… I was getting better fueled by the thought that you only ran away for now, that you’re still practising… I didn’t have any idea… I…”, and he breaks down, shivering from all the small whimpers he was trying to suppress. I slowly slide down, and kneel in front of him. I take his head in my hands and look him into eyes.

“Continue growing. Improve yourself.”, he looks back at me, and tears slowly stop flowing. And I realise that, for some reason, there’s no more remorse in my heart, like it was washed away with his tears. “You might not be a king, but I’m sure you’ll make a great queen!”, I continue, with a grin, and I see rage in his eyes. He raises a hand to hit me, and I kiss him. While he’s still confused, I get up, ruffle his hair and say: “Now get up and get out if you don’t want to see me naked~”, looking at his blushing face. 

He has grown up into a beautiful man. And I was too much of a coward to follow his growth. 

As I take off my shirt, he gets up and runs out of the room, slamming the door, and I laugh. I laugh as I didn’t in a long time, with all my heart and body, until I cry. Then I change my clothes, and get out. He’s in front of the door, “What the hell happened to you, did you go mad?”, he asks, and I laugh again, I laugh sincerely and happily, while he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.    
And I hug him, enjoying looking at his flushed face, riding the waves of joy. And he’s here now, next to me, not knowing what he did, not knowing that he appeared in a key moment, not knowing that he saved me from the hell I put myself in. I breathe in, filling my lungs with air.

“When is your next performance?”, I throw my arm around his shoulder, he doesn’t shake it off. “In three days.”, he mumbles the answer, still flushing a bit. Then I suddenly stop.

“Let’s take a selfie to commemorate this moment!”, I move my arm away from him, and move in front of him.

“Why?”, Yuri glares at me.

I place my fingers into J’s and grin, winking at him, and I say:

“Because it’s JJ style!”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all  
> thank @Ookami_Productions for brainstorming w/ me for the name  
> n correctin my shit  
> ily fam
> 
> second of all  
> i am not emo, i swear
> 
> third of all  
> ...idk


End file.
